AkaDei Slash Pairings
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 10 Whores community at LiveJournal. Claim: Deidara. The ten pairings will be...ItaDei, SasoDei, KisaDei, KakuDei, HiDei, PeiDei, ZetDei, TobiDei, MadaDei and a very one sided OroDei. Up first is the very first ItaDei I have ever written.


Document Opened: 10/22/2009, 03:57-58am.

Authors Note:  
I'm very glad this entry was/is still in the archives at the community since I don't have the original document anymore.-_-.

Anyway, this was my first ItaDei fanfic. Don't judge me now.;b.

This and the rest are for the 10_Whores community at LiveJournal. One character, ten different pairings via that one character. It's actually quiet fun.:D.

Link to the community can be found in my profille.

Claim: Deidara.  
Prompt set: Hanna's list.  
Theme/Prompt: No.5. Scissors.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He stood in front of the bathroom sink looking at his reflection in the mirror for a moment. His hair out of it's usual part ponytail style and now hanging around his face.

The thought of trimming some of it had crossed his thoughts recently in an effort to not be mistaken for a girl so much. Still, he had a hard time even bringing the scissors anywhere near his hair. Even if he could, where to begin was a problem.

He had to have the scope hidden behind his long bangs and it might end up looking weird if he did anything to the rest of it.

His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard someone come in. 'Doesn't anyone know how to knock, un.' He thought slightly annoyed. Probably Tobi, Sasori had no reason to come by today, they had the next two days off before heading out on another mission.

"What are you doing?" Onyx eyes looked at the blond who was in his normal attire save for the mandatory cloak. He could already guess since he saw the scissors in one of the bombers hands and his thick hair hanging around his face.

"Debating. And why didn't you knock or something, un?" He gave the Uchiha a brief glance before resuming his previous activity. He partly envied Itachi on one thing. He had long hair as well but was almost impossible to be mistook for a girl.

"I did but you didn't answer." He was almost amused by the look on the younger males face. Deidara interested Itachi, he was so different. Off the battle field he could be expressive was one way he could describe it.

Even his attacks were not something a normal shinobi would use, instead of silent kills the blond used explosions which would naturally draw some form of attention.

Lately whenever he had either been around Deidara or thought about him a feeling he could not identify came to surface, it was with Kisame's assistance he finally figured it out.

Deidara hadn't noticed Itachi walking toward him until he was less than half a foot away and put his hand on top of his right one, the contact made him drop the metal object. It took him a moment to realize he had been backing away from the Uchiha until he was back against the bathroom wall.

Itachi put his hand against the wall above the blonds head and leaned in to whisper to the now confused bomber. "Don't. It looks good this way." While saying this, he used his free hand and ran his fingers through part of the clay artists thick hair, idly noting it held a light strawberry scent.

"What do you want, un!" He had never known Itachi to act like this, suddenly his blue eye locked with onyx eyes as the taller male kissed him.

His eye widened before he ended up kissing the raven haired man back.

After breaking apart Itachi turned to leave a still slightly confused blond who decided that he wasn't going to get off that easy and followed.

The scissors lay forgotten in the sink and it didn't look like they were going to be used anytime soon.

/////\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\

Er, yeah. This was my _first_ ItaDei; written back on March 4th 2008.  
I think I've improved on them at least a .

10/22/2009, 04:21am.


End file.
